paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports Fashion: EthanXLana pups
these pups are of Aurychase (owner of Ethan) and Vixiedog (owner of Lana) Lana began to look Ethan who played basketball with his team. Ethan after he forgot his suit to the field, Lana decided to make him a new suit him and he did.He handed it when Ethan saw that it was the same girl that I always looked and then invited her to eat something. as these outings became appuntamente and appointments then led to an offer of marriage. and Lana accepted. a month after Lana gave life 4 puppies. the first Conan, then Benji, the third Kana and then Dex. later they adopted Cerise * Conan: Conan has ears, head and back peach colored dark. the muzzle, chest and belly are white and the rest of the body is light peach. on its hind legs it has white spots on the front and dark peach. the tail is of all three colors. like his father and has pointed ears. eyes are blue. he wear a blue collar * Benji: Benji has spots around the eyes and tail white. the muzzle, chest and belly are fishing and the rest of the body (perhaps for the paternal grandparents) is brown.He has green eyes and wearing a collar of the same color.He has floppy ears and a tuft as the father. the rest of the body resembles that of Ethan, but the tail is soft as that of Lana * Kana: She has her mothers markings just a bit changed. Her shawl, middle part of her tail and her ear tips are white.Then she has a dark peach mussel and socks on all paws. The rest of her body is peach. She has hecthothermia one green and one blue eye and a leopard print collar. * Dex: He strangely is a bit brown around his mussel and he has peach socks, chest, ears * which are like his moms * and tail tip. The rest of him is white. He wears a blue collar and has green-blue eyes. * Cerise: Cerise is a husky. She is almost all black except for a white stripe going down her back and white ear tips. She has gray eyes and wears a blood red collar. Sometimes she wears a red cloak that Lana designed for her. * Conan: a pup is very active and playful, as is the leader of the team. is an investigator born and loves everything around him, he knows many things. applies everything he knows to make deductions. kind and polite, but sometimes a little pretentious (not too much though).It has a great sense of justice and responsibility. as Benji, he would do the impossible for protect his brothers and sister * Benji: conan the puppy is more competitive and loyal pup.He works hard and is the most athletic, is very similar to his father's personality. as Conan, he would do the impossible for protect his brothers and sister * Kana: Kana loves to have fun and go on adventure's but is also calm. she loves to see her family smile and loves to design dresses * Dex: He is always a bit nervous and selfconcious about himself and isn't very brave. But he loves to have fun and spend time with his friends and family * Cerise: She likes to keep to herself and stay hidden in the shadows. She sometimes writes in a journel or reads a book but loves to run. * Conan Young: soon.. Adult: soon.. * Benji Young: soon.. Adult: soon.. * Kana Young: soon Adult: soon * Dex: Young: soon.. Adult: soon.. * Cerise Young: Cerise Hood in EAH ( it is a bit higher when she is younger ) Adult: Cerise Hood in EAH * Conan Job: wants to become a detective-pup and solve mysteries and murders worldwide Equipment: soon.. * Benji: Job: He would like to become a goalkeeper and become famous in the sports world, his trainer is Huck Equipment: soon * Kana: Job: Shee would like to become a fashion designer like her mother Equipment: soon * Dex: Job: He would like to become an inventor-pup. create a lot of new things and fix what he can adjust Equipment: soon.. * Cerise: Job: She love the nature and she want open a nature center Equipment: soon.. for now they haven't got crushes... we are searching propose * Cerise: Chip * Kana: soon * Benji: soon * Conan: soon Conan: * his name was taken from the cartoon Detective Conan / Case Closed * his job was taken from the cartoon Detective Conan / Case Closed * afraid of only one thing, that someone might hurt someone dear to him * his best friend is Canon * soon.. Benji: * the name was taken from Benjamin Price, from the cartoon Holly and Benji / Captain Tsubasa * his role was always taken by Benjamin Price * he is afraid of spiders (as Rubble) and of Scorpion * Benji is the trainee of Huck * soon.. Kana: * Her name is her other's just with a K * Her best friend is Lea's Daughter * soon.. Dex: * his name is from EAH * soon... Cerise: * her name is from EAH * she has some friends of wolves because she has saved them a lot of time * Sometimes she goes to the other dimension and looks and volunteers at Paint's nature center to see how it is done * She later gets a pet wolf that she calls Carmine By One of Us Ever After High ( Paw Patrol Version ) ( Cerise and Dex only ) Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Vixiedog's character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Fanon Category:Shared Pups Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Vixiedog and Aurychase's Shared Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Pups Category:Animals Category:Co-Owned Pups